


The Undercover Scientist

by Leopoldfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopoldfitzsimmons/pseuds/Leopoldfitzsimmons
Summary: Simmons is assigned undercover at a lab shield believes is capturing and testing on inhumans. She has been there for months and hasn’t been allowed contact with the rest of the team, including Fitz.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecretLifeofaFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretLifeofaFangirl/gifts).



> This was made for FitzSimmons Secret Santa as part of The FitzSimmons Network!

It had been 4 months since Jemma was assigned undercover at Star Labs. Mace was certain they were testing on inhumans but couldn’t find any proof, and with no proof they couldn’t take action. Jemma’s mission was simple, work in the lab, make friends and gather as much information as possible. The only difficult part of the mission was the time she had to spend away from Fitz. If her new employers found out her boyfriend was a SHIELD agent it would draw more attention to her. She went undercover as a disgraced ex-SHIELD agent, who was fired after testing on the inhumans in SHIELD’s team. 

 

“So how are you liking it here, way better than SHIELD huh?” Jemma heard her lab partner, Jay, call as he walked through the door. Jemma had gotten a bad feeling from him since the day they met, he was overly happy, always smiling, even when they were talking about morbid things. She once caught him laughing as a serum he was working on turned a rats blood to acid. 

“Yes, definitely a lot more freedom here.” was all Jemma managed to say, she had tried her best to keep her head down while she was here. The last thing she wanted was to raise questions or to create something they could use as a weapon. “How is that serum of yours going?” 

“Well, nine out of ten rats died, so the results are still inconclusive,” Jay pulled up his chair and turned to face his work station “if only I can get a inhuman to test on.” Jay laughed logging into his computer.

Jemma faked a smile as best she could. She was trying her best to make friends here, she knew that was going to be the fastest way to get them to open up. The faster she could gather information, the faster she could go back to her normal life at SHIELD. Jemma was almost certain Director Mace had assigned her this undercover role as a punishment for disobeying him. She wasn’t the best at lying and her last undercover role wasn’t perfect. All she wanted to do was to talk to Fitz about this, he could help her cope with the stress, and maybe even help her come up with ideas on how to get them to open up to her. 

Jemma spent the rest of the day doing whatever tasks Jay required of her, mostly it was filling out reports, Jemma didn’t mind that work, at least she knew no one was getting hurt that way.

 

The only thing Jemma liked about this undercover life was the walk back from work to her apartment. She rarely got out of SHIELD’s base and enjoyed the fresh air and the smiles of the people she passed. There was a small bakery on the corner where she got her breakfast each morning, she knew it was a place Fitz would love and she wanted to take him back there once the mission was done. 

 

 

\---

 

“Where did you get these samples again?” Jemma asked, handing the slide over to Jay. She still didn’t have any concrete evidence that the lab was capturing inhumans. This slide looked like it could be inhuman DNA but with no access to her other samples she couldn’t confirm it.

“Oh that’s above your paygrade,” Jay took the slide from her putting it in a lockable case “besides, you got all the information from it we need.”

“Yes, but if I knew more about the sample I’m sure I would be more help.” Jemma offered, she tried her best not to come across as to frustrated. She needed this information so she could go back to her normal life at SHIELD.

“We’ll talk about it at your next review.” Jay turned and left the room. Jemma sighed slinking down in her chair, she picked up her phone, not that she was expecting anything. No contact to her old life, that was the mission, Fitz did manage to program a small red dot to appear on the screen when ever he wanted to call her. Jemma could hardly remember a day that went past without that red dot being on.

 

Finally it was time for Jemma’s favourite part of the day, her walk home. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and enjoyed the bright colours of the sky with the sunsetting. As she turned the corner she thought she saw a familiar figure leaning up against the corner of the bakery.  _ It couldn’t be  _ she thought, SHIELD wasn’t meant to make contact with her for another four weeks. But she was sure it was Fitz, or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. As she walked closer she was sure it was him, she didn’t know the protocol in this situation. Surely if they wanted her back they would follow the extraction plan already in place. She couldn’t help but think something must be wrong. When she was finally close enough to see him clearly she saw he was holding a folded piece of paper by his side. She tried her best to compose herself, all she wanted to do was run and hug him, but she couldn’t risk being caught and losing all they had worked for. As she walked past him their arms brushed, she felt the piece of paper slip into her palm. Jemma gripped the paper tight and walked straight to her apartment, she didn’t want to risk reading it in public.

 

When she opened the note it read: 

_ I miss you, Mace won’t tell me when you’re coming back, so I decided to take things into my own hands. Please tell me you’ve almost completed the mission, I can’t stand you being undercover for much longer. _

_ I love you. _

Jemma stared at those last words for a moment, she loved him too and she worried being away from each other would strain their relationship. She found a spare piece of paper and began writing a response, she wasn’t even sure she’d be able to see him again, but just in case she had to be prepared. She wrote about how she missed him too, how she tried her best to befriend her co-workers for information but nothing was moving forward, how all she wanted was for this mission to end.

 

That night she had the best sleep she had this whole undercover operation. Talking with Fitz, even just with one note was enough to calm her mind. She knew she could survive the rest of this mission now.

 

\---

 

The next morning she saw Fitz in the exact same spot as before, she slipped her note to him just like yesterday. They went back and forth passing notes like this the whole week. It was a slow way to communicate, but it was better than nothing. 

Jemma was trying to work out a better way to get the information she needed, she had tried being friendly but it just wasn’t working. Fitz had suggested doing what made her excel at SHIELD; work hard and work non-stop. It was worth a try, she had very little information so far and really wanted to get back home.

 

Jemma spent the next week working hard, making sure she didn’t give the lab to much advanced knowledge. She didn’t want to cause trouble by sharing information the lab could use for evil. She was certain Jay was noticing her hard work, he had begun giving her more advanced tasks and stopped joking so much, spending most of their conversations focused on work. He had told her someone from the advanced bio-chem team wanted to meet with her on friday.  _ This is it  _ she thought, finally she was going to get the evidence she needed.

 

When she came in on friday her desk was cleared. Jay told her to wait as someone would be down to see her soon. Jemma sat at her desk, fiddling with the few things left. 

“Jemma Simmons?” Jemma span around to see a small dark haired woman standing behind her. Despite her small stature the woman was incredibly intimidating.

“Uh, yes that’s me,” Jemma stood up to face the woman, “and you are?”

“You can call me Candice, please follow me.” Candice turned and began leading the way up to the top floor of the lab. Jemma knew that's where anything suspicious would be happening, no one without clearance was allowed up there.

 

When they reached the top of the building Jemma had to stop herself from gasping. Along the walls were a series of hospital bed with inhuman patients lying in them, there would have been at least 50. All had pained expressions on their faces, a few had their mouths covered, to prevent them from screaming Jemma assumed. 

“So what do you think?” Candice said with a sly smile on her face.

“Well, this certainly something.” was all Jemma could stomach saying. This was all the evidence that she needed. She reached for her watch and pressed the button on the side. Within a few minutes the SHIELD team would arrive, just as detailed in her extraction plan.

 

\---

 

“Well done Jemma, thanks to you we saved countless Inhuman lives” Director Mace said walking over to where she was helping pack up some of the samples. 

“Just glad we finally got the proof needed,” Jemma turned to face him, “do you know where Fitz is? I was certain he would be here to help take inventory.” Jemma had searched everywhere for him, he had mentioned in his notes that he would make sure he saw her as soon as he could.

“Now, I know you two have been talking, despite my clear instructions to stay in the dark.” Mace gave Jemma his crafty smile, “So he’s been put on temporary suspension.”

Jemma clenched her jaw, trying to prevent herself from saying anything rude or even hitting him. “Well, I think I’ve left a few things in the apartment so I better go get them.” Jemma turned and left. Not stopping for anyone who called out her name. She hoped she would find Fitz at the corner of the bakery. 

  
As she rounded the corner and headed towards the bakery she saw him. Obviously being on suspension meant he wasn’t told the mission was over. He was standing there, a note in his hand. She barely even realised that she was running until she nearly tripped on an uneven bit of concrete. When she reached him she put her hands either side of his face and brought it to hers, he let the note drop and wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her closer. She noticed he had a slightly confused look on his face when they pulled apart. 

“The mission is over.” She explained, smiling up at him. “And you’re an idiot,” Jemma lightly hit him on his chest, “coming to see me, getting suspended!” 

“I couldn’t help myself, Mace wouldn’t tell me anything about how you were, it drove me mad.” Fitz smiled back at her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

“Well, let’s get something to eat and you can tell me all about how SHIELD was while I was away,” Jemma took his hand and walked into the bakery “and tell me your plan for getting your job back.” Fitz laughed and followed her inside.


End file.
